Stands for rotatively and reciprocally supporting X-ray tubes and X-ray receptors on opposite sides of a patient or other radiographic subject are exemplified in the prior art by United States patents to Verse, U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,510; to Hollstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,598; to John K. Grady, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,967 and by the copending application Ser. No. 376,109 of John K. Grady, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,725. These X-ray stands are useful for some types of radiographic examinations, but there is a need for an X-ray stand allowing better unilateral access to the patient, and it is one obJect of the present invention to provide such a stand.
A further object is to provide a stand which also controls positioning of the subject with reference to the stand.